


Getting Lost In Our Void

by FroeverStuck21



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death Clock AU, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, Soul Mate AU, You know that clock that just hangs out until you die and stuff, this is literally just a self fulfilling fic, yeah that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroeverStuck21/pseuds/FroeverStuck21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're young you learn all about the strange parts of life that was Earth's regular day. The little bits of life that made the whole thing unique. With some many unique things it makes plenty of sense to have more right? While still young they find their own little perfect void...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clocks of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is just something I came up with one day in Maths class that continued as one of those inside your head stories. I just so happened to write it out. It's weird and specified to my own imagination, and really just...honestly I pride myself on being able to put shit tons of AUs on stuff. But writing it out is just....yeah. 
> 
> But anyway, this is my self indulging fanfiction about some cute video game nerds and yeah.

When you're young you learn all about the strange parts of life that was Earth's regular day. The little bits of life that made the whole thing unique. The hybrids around never bothered anyone (In most parts of country's anyway), and the fact that soul mates were a very big and important thing. But mostly people would talk about the clock. The one above your head that is. 

No one really questioned the clock they were told was above them. It was just a part of life, you'd be able to see another person's clock by looking above them if they wanted to. But other then that, there wasn't much need for it. When you're young at least. Still being told all about it though, from members of your family and learning about it from your classmates, and sometimes even teachers. It was the clock that counted down the seconds, minutes, hours, days, and years left to live. 

Everything someone did would effect their clock slightly, breathing in some smoke would count away the seconds a little faster then they were already going, and doing things like taking up smoking could take years off. It went on from there, little things to big things. No matter what you did the clock was affected. 

Michael liked to refer to it as the clock of death when he talked about it when he was younger. Course his mother and father scolded him on that. It was the 'Clock of Time'. That sounded corny as shit to Michael but he stopped caring. After learning about his own clock a bit and that he had years and years of life to live he stopped paying attention to his own. His friends on the other hand were a whole other story. He paid strict attention to the way his friends clocks did things. He didn't care much about anyone but his parents and friends clocks. For good reason too. 

Over the course of his teenage years Michael had actually saved two or more of his friends lives with his careful watching....and that turned out to pay off in the end after he had found his friends smoking cigarettes at school. He'd quickly jumped to tell them to stop when his closest friend, had held one out to him. That stopped him in his tracks, staring at the already lit bud. He could take just one risk right? Smoking had always looked so cool....just as tattoos and piercings had. 

As he took the cigarette he held it for a moment, before bringing it closer to his lips, just as it was about to touch his lips his friends stopped him. Looking to them he saw slight panic in their eyes that he knew all too well from seeing it in his own reflection. Now the strange things about some Time Clocks was that they glitched, it was far from a perfect system obviously. He'd seen his friends clocks do so often, only to reset themselves and be have the same time they did before. 

This was the first time in his life he'd clock had ever really glitched from what he was aware off. Though his mother said it'd happen once before that, but he couldn't be bothered to remember the story of that while he pushed the cigarette back to his friend and tried to look up to see his own clock. To no avail but it was worth a try. He looked to them to make sure his clock was okay and he could see them all visibly relaxing. Which helped him relax. No one liked when a clock glitched, it sent nerves down everyone's backs. Perhaps it was because it was a sure sign someone could be killing themselves with a single stupid decision. 

Whatever it was, Michael was glad he'd given the stick of death back to his friend. With a simple empty goodbye he walked away from his friends, slightly shell-shocked that he'd almost killed himself on an easy to take risk.


	2. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction to hybrids.

No one had really known when hybrids had began showing up, but they had and no matter how strange it was, most excepted it as just another strange happening that just became normal. Though even sometimes it was strange having a hybrid child. A lot of parents could agree with that, especially if your child had been born with wings. 

Most humans tossed away the idea of being able to fly without an engine and equipment around you to help, so when the first hybrid with wings that could actually get himself off the ground had arrived it was a big thing. After that many feathered and winged hybrids could easily follow into the air with a bit of work. Gavin happened to have giant feathered wings that helped him fly, and boy was he proud. Never failing to open his wings to their full span and take off, landing a few minutes later just to have his best friend, Dan, call him a show off. He'd always kick back a reply that he did that same thing when he howled. (Dan was a wolf hybrid so his howling was quite impressive.) 

There was plenty of hybrids in the world and it was such a normal thing now that getting stared at was a shock. So when it did happen it was hard to miss. The first time Gavin had ever been stared at though was the first time he visited the states, landing in the wrong city he had to use the public phone to call Griffon. Griffon was the women who invited him to the states. A man had been using the phone so Gavin had waited, taping his foot and running his hand through his stiff feathers to help the rough muscles of his wings relax after having to keep them out of the way on the plane for so long. 

The man hung up and turned around, only to stop dead in his tracks as he stared at Gavin. The young man stared back, giving a soft smile and raising an eyebrow before the man scowled in disgust and rushed past him. Muttering something along the lines of “disgusting fucking hybrid”. Gavin was so shocked he barely moved for the man as his shoulder was bumped roughly. He'd never thought there was anything wrong with him, nor did he think there were people out there that thought that. The man hadn't done much, but just enough for Gavin to start thinking about that. How hybrids were...well, they were different from humans, like his mother and father. How they weren't the same thing, how he was part of a smaller piece of the world. Strangely enough he shrugged it off and got to the phone, calling Griffon. But that didn't stop his mind from thinking about that every once in a while for a long long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are really fucking short, god i could probably just put all of the beginning chapters in one and it would be reasonable.


	3. Soul Mates

Whether it be the strings of fate, or a magical pull of love toward another, soul mates was something everyone heard about. It was just another bit of daily life. More often then not people talked about the red string of fate that ties you to people, sometimes even just friends you were meant to meet (though Ray had heard somewhere that those weren't red). He himself did have a soul mate, he knew...because....well he just did, it was one of those things. Soul mates and knowing who they were was something people only got hinted at, in some cases they were even just teased with the idea of a soul mate until you were ready. 

Who decided they were ready and why people were soul mates, Ray had always wondered. Was it some god that liked what he did, and liked his creation so he took pity on the small beings below him and gave them something to love? Or was it something even more than that? Whatever it was Ray didn't like to question, because there was no point questioning it. 

Ray had seen and heard about different way of finding your soul mate before. His mother and father had met after their own string of fate guided them to each other. As soul mates usually go it was love at first sight. But he'd seen others. Such as their chests glowing when they met or when near to each other. A necklace heating up when you were close to them. A clock counting down to when you would meet them, and countless others.

Ray didn't have a clock that others could see counting down to when he would meet the one. Or a string that lend through things and wasn't really there with Mr. or Mrs. Right on the end. No, he didn't have anything like that. He was a unique case. He....didn't really know what he had. His best friend Tina had a little light in her chest, that ached when her soul mate did, giving her all the emotions he was having. It was another rare type of soul mate thing. Like....when your minds connected with your soul mate when you're younger. Or a marking Soul mate. Those were the special types of soul mates you didn't see often. The ones with names, letters, and images of what represented their soul mate on their body that never went away. 

Ray had nothing....nothing but a feeling. An aching feeling that would hit him from all sides when something bad happened. Or a floating happiness that took him to places beyond his wildest dreams when whoever it was was happy enough. He had a connection of emotion, and strictly that, with his soul mate. And....he hated it. For a long while at least, when he was about ten and one of his friends had shown him their mark to their soul mate. A tattoo of a letter. It made him jealous that he didn't have something that he could read or see. But at some point he started to love it. The emotionally connection with his other half.

It started with the swooping feelings that would take him off his feet. Some of the feelings he had got so strong and overwhelming. So much so he would pass out. The first time it happened he was sitting one day with Tina, playing a video game and chatting with her about the little spot of light she was so fond of. That was the day it hit him. A sickening sadness had washed over him as he listened to her, killing a few enemies in the game before pausing it. It was like he just realized that person he loved was cheating on him. He felt too many emotions after that, coming from all sides of him. 

Anger, the need to beat the shit out of something. The need to scream and yell and pitch a fit. Happiness, the kind he loved to bask in when he was feeling lonely. Agony, like he'd just been stabbed through a few times, like he was laying in an alley and bleeding out with no one to come save him. Betrayal, someone had just stabbed his back and told the whole school his deepest secret and now everyone in the establishment hated him. Then came the worst of the feelings....utter loneliness that replaced the sadness from before. He felt this one often enough, but never quite like this. It was...depressing to say the least, a shocked form of being utterly alone that was somehow different this time around. 

These weren't his feelings and he knew it, because the only thing he was feeling right now was stress and surprise. His paleness and utterly dejected look was what made Tina ask if he was okay a second and more desperate time. She'd asked once before when he'd paused the game. He opened his mouth to respond before all the feelings became one giant block of panic that rested heavily against his chest making it hard to breath. He could hear Tina calling to him but all he could focus on was the pain in his chest. 

He blacked out after that, passing out to find himself waking in a sleepily state. Nothing but blackness and void around him. That fact that he was floating was what first set his alarms going that this was a dream. The other factor being that he was fucking glowing. A bright as shit...blue? Pink? He couldn't be sure at that moment. He stared into the blackness for what seemed like hours. 

Then the green glow appeared, faint at first before it formed into a passed out figure. The passed out boy didn't move, but Ray could tell....that was his soul mate. He smiled softly....only to have another red glowing figure to appeared farther to the left. He was confused. Another passed out male....this time clearly older, but not too much so. 

What confused him most was the fact that there was two there, and he knew that both were his soul mate. The green being the happiness he felt earlier and so many times before. While the red the anger. He sat down in the air and looking over them. Then another figure....honestly this was getting ridiculous. It wasn't as if having more then one soul mate romantically was strange or anything. It was that fact that they were Ray's soul mates. All of which male, and all of which he was emotionally, connected to. 

The newest figure was blue, by far the oldest of the two others. Obviously older then him. Past being of legal age...maybe even legal drinking age. The idea sent a shock through him. Once again, age was never really a problem for soul mates, except when there were so many years...well 30 years was too much. And if your soul mate was dead before you were born that was another problem. He'd heard about that. He didn't dwell too much as he looked at the dark haired older male. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an orange glow, only to form another figure. He sighed softly and moved to look at them, only a bit younger then the blue guy a rather handsome man. Looking around he narrowed his eyes as if daring another to appear. He waited, looking at each sleeping form, wondering if they'd wake up.

Ray was beginning to think this was too many soul mates as another figure, glowing ever so slightly. He could only describe the color as a blue-green, though Tina would probably call it something like sea foam or turquoise. The man was just as much his soul mate as the other, looking down at him Ray paused and stepped back. Five soul mates. That's at least three more then most multi-soul mate'd people. He sighed softly, but smiled. He guessed that just meant he'd have that much more love coming his way, even if they overwhelmed him a lot with emotions he couldn't explain. Sitting down and leaning back against the black nothingness behind him, Ray smirked and felt a sleepy drowsiness come over him. Closing his eyes he thought maybe...he could used to this floaty business. Perhaps he'd even meet them when they wake up sometime. 

He didn't have much time to consider that as soon he was falling through the nothingness and was smacked back into daylight. The light blinding him as he groaned and came to his senses. A worried and flustered looking Tina staring at him. He paused a minute before chuckling softly and smiling.  
Yeah...he could get used to that.


	4. Careless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff thinks about his life, and how careless he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just....posting these makes me embarrassed, I'm just surprised people actually read it and find it interesting...Sometimes I wonder if my fanfiction is even worth writing, but you know....

Geoff stared in the mirror at the tired reflection that looked back at him, a glass of whiskey sitting on the bathroom counter. It was half gone and he smelled of alcohol already. Maybe that was because he'd spilled the stuff all over himself while getting the glass. He wasn't so drunk that it was making things spin, in fact he was barely tipsy. He was just super clumsy when it came to today. Today he was having an awful day. It wasn't because something had gone wrong....it was just one of those days. 

With a sigh he stared at the clock floating between his horns, before leaning closer and inspecting his facial hair slightly, it was growing out well enough. He leaned back again and picked up the whiskey, taking a drink as he sat down on the toilet. The lid was closed was he was safe from slipping into the water sitting in the bowl. 

The clock wasn't really something that he cared about, he didn't worry about it, or the time he had left, he just did what he wanted and lived without fear. He had heard about the times before the clocks that floated above peoples head, and how carefree people were. He liked being carefree. 

The thought that there was a time when people didn't watch what they did, what they ate and most importantly didn't watch the clocks of the ones they loved as they slowly faded from life. He didn't like to think about that though, he was fine being carefree like times before. Hell, watching his clock glitch out over nothing made his snicker a little bit even. 

He used to be lot more carefree, up now he had these feelings to worry about. These younger, other souls that knew he was there. Souls that cared and loved him, despite never having met him. 

He sat on his toilet as he thought about all this. Letting his mind wonder to when he first saw all these boys. Passing out in the middle of the office had worried Burnie but he shrugged it off, it had been a stressful day and he hadn't gotten much sleep so he blamed it on that. Also throwing in the fact that Joel had broken the coffee marker, to which the man had thrown something at him. 

He stared into his burnished drink, thinking about the vast emptiness that had surrounded him as the others came glowing into view, asleep and unaware of his presence. Sorta...he knew to them he was past out and they were awake but still. 

Unlike most he knew quite a bit about emotional soul mate connections and how if you tried hard enough and was able to think it through and figure it out you could unlock something and make it a mental connection instead. A strong one at that. He had to admit, that idea was appealing, but he couldn't help but get the sense that it wouldn't happen quite like he wanted it too, and if he did do that, it would push back meeting them even longer. So he didn't even try. 

With a sigh he stood again and looked at the little clock in the air between his ram horns. Glancing back down at the glass he couldn't help but notice his clock glitching out as he dumped the drink down the sink and left the bathroom, a small smile on his face. He'd have to stop being so careless. Thinking only of the peaceful sleeping faces of the men he'd seen in the void he headed toward his laptop. He'd have to make sure he stayed alive long enough to meet them.


	5. A Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack thinks about his soulmates on the way to his new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I should write more chapters for this faster to keep up so I can post more often. (Also shhhh I'm bad at the correct info about them)

Jack smiled softly at the text he had from Burnie, double checking all the flight info he had and looking at all the names of the people he'd be meeting the next day. With a happy sigh he put his phone away and began checking all the bags he had to take with him on the plane. Checking how much cash had on hand and double checking in his head how much a hotel would cost.

With an approving nod he headed toward the door and let his mind wandered as he grabbed his bags and got in the cab taking him to the airport. His car was already in Austin. Austin, Texas where the man would be working on the job of his dreams soon.

He directed the cab driver to the airport and leaned back to relax, glancing at the clock over the drivers head. Wow...it was a little sad to see the man only had a year or so to go. He paused and thought about that for a moment.

He couldn't really help it when the thought of his soul mates with only a few years to go came to mind. It sent a shiver down his spine at the idea of it. He looked at the world passing by him out of the window. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle his soul mates dying without him. Especially when he'd only just found out what they looked like.

Not that he knew their names, where any of them were. He even had to guess on their ages. One of them was at least sixteen. The youngest of them...the one that had glown purple with a slight smile to his sleeping features. He liked how carefree the boy looked. Not to mention how youthfully attractive he was. But he was his soul mate, he'd find him attractive no matter what.

He thought about all the others as well, how the red one had managed to look peaceful and pissed off at the same time. The peaceful look only adding to how cute the little curly haired redhead was with his features adding freckles. He didn't think the kid could get any cuter.

Then there been the green one, that just burst with happiness, he was still and sleeping like the rest of them but looked like he was a handful when awake. The sandy blond hair was messy and his big nose was humorous. It'd be fun to poke fun at him for that.

He noted that he was closer to the airport now and looked at how much he owed the cabbie before they pulled up to the airport. He pulled out enough money to pay for it before getting out and heading into the busy place. It was gonna be a long day, not that he minded though, sitting for a while on a plane would give him time to think about his new life that was coming, and all the names of people he would soon be working with.

Perhaps even a little time to think about his soul mates some more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think or let me know if you'd like more!


	6. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan passes out and finds himself in the void looking at his soul mates as more things unfold.

It happened again, suddenly passing out, but he was in no way arguing now. It had hit him while he'd been rehearsing with Emily. The ebony haired girl having difficulty remember these certain lines around his own memorized dialogue. His head was suddenly spinning as she read. They were two characters in a play, though Ryan was just the side character while Emily was a main character, the protagonist's wife.

“And it had hit me,” She said with confidence, the script held at her side as she looked out at the empty audience. “the dizzying gust of red red love had stopped me in my tracks, slow my heart to match the rhythm of the ones in love!” He found the lines ironic to the situation as his vision blacked out and he saw the wood grain floor come into sight with a sharp pain in his shoulder from falling.

He'd lost his balance as a wave of emotions hit him, nothing as bad as the last time luckily, though equally overwhelming. He didn't fight the darkness like he had before knowing that only sweet faces lay beyond it, and that he wasn’t dying. He faintly heard Emily yelling something at him as the sound became static in his ear.

Wicked darkness on all sides the only light flashing from himself, a turquoise color that was rather close to his eyes but a few shades off. Not to mention much, much brighter. He watched as the others showed up slowly, fading in from the pitch black of void space around. Still asleep and handsome (or adorable) as ever. How he already liked these figures so much was beyond him, he hadn’t even spoke to any of them for real, but here he was finding nothing but love for them. He blamed the soulmate thing.

He had noticed that the purple one always came first. The young man looking just in his teens. He reached up, petting between soft bunny ears. He ducked slightly to check for a small puff of tail, but that was probably small enough to be hidden under his jeans. It wasn't hidden strangely enough and was rather cute, black and as soft looking as the ears on the kids head.

He turned to see the green one with large bird wings manifest out of the void. He tilted his head, slightly weighed by his horns (bull horns...or cow, depending on who was asked). Walking closer he pet the soft feathers, the sandy brown and tan colored wings fit well with the sandy fluff of hair atop the boys head. He looked to be about a year or two older then the bunny.

With a quick turn he saw the red boy, just barely over the age of legal it looked. He had cat ears that just made him want to pet him, and a tail that wrapped around his waist even while asleep, add that to his freckles and adorable face he was practically squeezable. But the anger Ryan knew was from the boy didn't match with that though.

Two more to go....and ah, there's the orange one. The sweetest one, he just somehow knew that. He wandered over to the male and sat in the air, running his hands through the lion's mane, literally. His hands bumped into the small ‘c’ shaped ears hidden within the hair of the mane. Quirking an eyebrow Ryan wondered if the larger cat purred and if he could out purr the red outlined housecat.

Not much time to sit around admiring the lion as the blue one appeared, large ram horns framing his face. Moving Ryan studied the tattoos on the man's arms, and the two piercings in his left ear. The way it tied the mans look together really. As he stared down at the face of the male, Ryan floated up into the air above. He thought about his soul mates, having been thinking about them non-stop since his first stop in this empty space. He watched as blue eyes opened, to match the blue glow around the man, and stared back at him.

To be frank Ryan was shocked so he leaned back a bit, just enough for the older to move back a bit and curse in a shrill voice that cracked at the end like a teen going through puberty. Clearly this man was past that, but that didn't stop his voice.

“Jesus dicks! Fucking don't do that to me.” The blue eyed voice-cracker looked back at Ryan, eyes wide but looking exhausted. Ryan suspected that he had insomnia much like himself. Giving a raise of his eyebrow and a smirk Ryan leaned back, arms folding. The ram's eyes moved to his arms briefly before returning to his face.

“Nice voice crack.” Blue didn't look amused. Ryan ignored it. “So you woke up, that's new.” Ryan kept a steady voice, despite being kind of excited that one of his Soul mates had woken up. Right in front of him no less!

“I could say the same for you. Used to more of a sleeping face then a condescending smirk that really looks like it needs to be wiped off.” Blue scowled lightly, or at least it appeared to be a scowl. Ryan just barked out a laugh, his eyes closing to match the force of his laughter. Blue just scoffed, as if insulted at Ryan’s laughter.

“Wha....” Ryan stopped his laughter, his eyes moving to Orange, just catching Blue closing his mouth. Most lightly halting a snarky response. Orange was waking up, the lion sat up on the nothingness and looked to them, slight confused before giving a soft but still confused smile. That smile grew a bit more as he stood, or rather floated, toward the two. The smile just warmed Ryan's heart more than he thought it really should. Like a bear hug but from a facial expression. That made him snicker to himself, only to stop and gasp a bit as he was pulled into a real bear hug. He melted right into the hug, kind of wishing his trapped arms could hug back.

“Fucking saps, what have we know each other for like a minute?” Blue let out a sharp laugh, but it was a broken laugh, not in the bad way, just choppy and just right. That warmed Ryan's heart a bit too. He knew these two were his soul mates, but it was really a shock that he loved things about them already.

“I think a minute....is a great time to start getting to know each other.” Ryan heard the voice above him in a similar deep voice to his own, right before Blue was squished into the hug next to him, their horns clanking together. They both leaned slightly away in a way that kept the horns apart. Giving a sheepish smile to each other.

It made Orange and Blue chuckle and Ryan couldn't help but join the laughs. Soon he was released from Orange’s hold and they sat in the air, facing the remaining boys and waiting.

“They’ve got to wake up....if we did it only makes sense.” He muttered that to himself. Seeing a slight nod from Blue when he did. Glanced between the two men he was currently sitting between. None of his younger soul mates moved an inch, other than the steady rise and fall of their chest indicating that they were still asleep.

Giving up Ryan shifted to face the men at his side with a soft smile. “So, let's get t' know each other, shall we?” He questioned, noticing his soft southern drawl dropping into his speech. He paid no attention to it but Blue laughing a bit.

“Southerner eh? Nice, I always liked southern accents.” The smirk on Blue face was attractive to say the least, his face scrunching up in a way that was just so appealing. Ryan rolled his eyes but smiled a bit more, reaching his hand out to whoever would take it.

“Ryan Haywood.” Orange shook his hand first smiling at him still in that way that was just perfection. He paused and heard Blue mumble something, which made Orange pause and snort. Guy must have super hearing, maybe it was a cat thing. “What? What did he say?”

“Jack....Jack Pattillo, and uh...He made a dick joke about your last name.” Orange...or more, Jack now, responded with a curved smile. Ryan looked to Blue and waited for a name. Dick jokes huh, what, were they in high school again?

Between snickers he heard a, “Geoff Ramsey.” Ram...heh, he had ram horns and his last name was Ramsey. Ryan was gonna push this right off the bat.

“Well _Ram_ sey I must admit I like your name almost as much as I like your face.” He nearly busted out laughing at the light blush that settled over the mans face, he did good ignoring it though.

“Whatever, when do you think those dickheads are gonna wake up?” Geoff jutted his head toward the three shorter, younger males in the void. The blackness around them reminded Ryan that he was not actually sitting on a floor, and he was in fact passed out. That feeling of awareness didn't last long as suddenly he was falling backwards. Getting a glimpse of Geoff’s light, sad frown as he fainted back into consciousness and Jack gasp as he unexpectedly left to wake back up. Ryan watched as the void slipped through his fingers like his Soul mates slipped away from his vision.

He felt the wood floor of the stage under him harder now, like he was just falling again, groaning as the light from around him blinded him. Great, when would he get to talk to them again? These weird sessions came so unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really like to know more about what people think about this story, and when I should post new chapters. Should I do it regularly? Is that like a thing that should happen? Also, I probably (definitely) need a co-author because none of my friends will do it (Friends that are both in this fandom and ship this ship). So if you'd think that'd be something you'd like to help me with just comment and we'll get it figured out??


	7. Void

Michael couldn't help but look up more about this void that was around him when he would pass out. The void that was filled with the passed out figures of his soul mates. Each glowing like fucking Christmas lights with their own color. The void was a mystery to him, but he didn’t want it to be.

He'd been able to dig deep enough into the internet to find a blog about the void. It was strange, hard to navigate and took him ten pages in of google results to find. The black background for the thing looked strangely familiar, almost an obsidian black with flecks of purple that floated around. Little sparkles of purple seemed to follow the mouse as well which had been fun to play with for a distracting amount of time. Soon after looking through it a bit he found out that the void was a type of soulmate connection. That was obvious enough but it was good to have confirmation on it. Now he didn't have to say he didn't have one anymore.

Within the void you could mate and do almost anything with your soul mate. When they woke up that is. There were stories sent in from other people with this connection to their soul mate. Most of which held more things about the first time they woke up there, the first time their soul mate woke up with them and then even a few stories about what they did. It was relieving and fascinating to know it was a mostly normal soul mate connection.

Michael kept reading and soon found that the runner of the blog obviously had a void connection with his soul mate as well. He made the blog to help other people with the same type of connection figure out what exactly it was so they wouldn't be as lost as he was. The man explained a few things and even gave examples of the few things you couldn't do. Like take clothes off. Snorting Michael could tell why that would need to be specified. 

Then Michael saw something that made his heart plummet to his stomach. It was hinted at that having a void connection to your soul mate could mean four things. One; It was a mental connection and you could shift the void to speak to them and push the meeting along further. Two; that it was an emotional one and if you took a nap after something stressful they would be there to help you out with it. Maybe even just be there to comfort you. Then there were the two bad ones, only one of which had backups to help explain like the others had. The one with the examples was that your soul mate was dead and was only speaking to you beyond the grave. That thoroughly creeped Michael out. And another....it meant that you would never meet your soulmate. Or worse yet, that they didn't even exist. The blog runner said that he was one of these. Explaining that his soul mate didn't even know their own name but knew everything about himself and his life.

Michael thought about his boys, the ones he saw but didn't know the names of. His soul mates. What if they weren't really there, or if they were dead? He didn't want to think about it. So he didn't. 

Michael moved on to see how you could manipulate the void around you, which was possible. There was plenty that you could do, and it was good to know how to do it. Simply think of an area or place you’ve been, and if you can picture it good enough then you could show up there. It was merely an illusion but in your mind you can feel everything like it was there. It worked with imaginary places if you had a good enough imagination apparently.  
Exiting off of the website after saving the site to his favorites, he decided to try what the thing had suggested. Taking a nap after something stressful to connect with his soul mates. Finding out that they might not even be real was a stressful event to him, who wouldn’t be freaked out at the fact they might never meet their soulmates!

Laying down on his bed he checked the time. Well, going to nap seemed silly, might as well turn in for the night. Curling up like the cat he was and yawning, As the darkness took hold he felt the familiar swoop of emotions cover him.

He smiled softly as the deep blackness came to surround him as he opened his eyes. They were already there shockingly, two on either side of him still out cold. If he looked closely at their faces he could see their eyes moving back and forth as they dreamed....or went through their day. Who knows what they were doing.

The thought of them being in different time zones struck him and he wondered if maybe they were awake and at school or work at the time being. Living their lives not knowing he was there by them and awake. Looking over though he spotted the blue-green sleeping gentleman by two sitting awake. The deep blue ram and the orange lion were awake and talking to each other.

That was new, the others being awake and sitting up. He studied them for a moment as he listened to their conversation. They fell into easy banter, the blue one was messing with the greenish ones hair. The floppy golden locks that feel between the nearly foot long horns of the bull hybrid.

“I'm telling you, its just space, like the darkness within our connected minds. Its not actually space, or a place we can go.” Blue looked to Orange, Smirking slightly. They were talking about where they were. Michael grinned before closing his eyes, and imagining a forest clearing with flowers and trees all around, the sun shining softly through the trees. A gentle breeze that pushed through and gave the sweet smell of nature without all the bugs. He felt the grass beneath him grow and form as the other two awake gasped and looked around frantically, standing up.

Opening his eyes Michael stood as well, snickering at the shocked faces of the older two as they looked at him. “It's called Void. Our souls are connected within the void that separates us. It's a type of soul connection.” He walked over, feeling proud of himself for knowing more about the place then they did. “We can change the world around us as much as we like. But we can't do everything here.”

“Holy dicks dude. You sound like you know all about this.” Blue chuckled a bit and looked around the place Michael had created with his mind.

“Found it all out from this blog online about this type of soul connection. It's rarer than a marking but even more risky. Considering having this type of connection could mean you never will get to meet your soulmate. That or their dead and talking to you beyond the grave. Or their just not real....you're real right??” Michael's voice wavered lightly when he asked and he cursed himself for sounding so weak. Blue gave a softer smile and walked closer, holding out his hand. Orange looked down and knelt to feel the grass as he took in what Michael said about everything.

“Geoff Ramsey. And before you make a joke about me being a ram, the sleeping horned asshole on the ground already has that covered. I'm pretty sure I'm alive and real.” Geoff's smile fell slightly, “Though as for the never meeting part....I sure hope not.” Orange stood again and walked over nodding in agreement.

“Jack Pattillo.” He offered his hand next after Michael finished shaking Geoff's hand. Jack gave a nice squeeze before pulling Michael into a surprise hug. Gasping Michael had his face snuggled into the larger man's chest, he couldn't help but lean into the hug.

Within the muffle of the lion hybrids chest Michael introduced himself. “Michael Jones, did you meet that 'horned asshole'?” He pulled out of the hug and looked to the man on the grassy ground with a small dandelion weed next to his face.

“His name is Ryan Haywood. Bit of a snarky attitude actually.” Geoff smiled and moved to the guy sitting down and putting his head back in his lap for a pillow. “He passed out a little while ago....”

“He's probably in a different timezone, awake and living his life.” Michael and Jack sat down too. Looking down at the sleeping man Michael watched his eyes dart to and fro. “Those other two are probably in different time zones too. When you guys wake up...actually, how long have you two been here?”

“Couple hours?” Jack shrugged looking from Ryan to Michael. “Why?”

Michael snorted. “That's probably too long, if you have jobs to go to you'd better wake up. Don't want to be late.”

Jack's eyes widened and he gasped a bit. “Oh shit you're right, I'd better get up, first day on the job, don't want to be late! Uh...How do I get up?”

Geoff and Michael snickered. “Just lay down and go to sleep, same way you got here. This place will always be a snooze away. And if our time zones aren’t too different someone will always be awake.” Michael was still holding a lot of the knowledge, glad he could talk to at least two of his soulmates. Jack nodded before laying back on the soft grass, settling before going out like a light.

Geoff looked to Michael and sighed, shifting Ryan's head out of his lap and laying down too. “I'd better go too. I don't remember passing out and it won't be good if I'm late   
either.” Michael nodded smiling down at the man. “But....I was wondering....you seem so nice! But you're always the one that's angry and shit.”

“I seem nice? Well I mean, being angry is just part of me. I'm nice to you guys cause you haven't pissed me off yet.” His smirk made Geoff laugh before he passed out as well. Or more waking up in the real world.

Michael sighed and looked at all the sleeping dudes around him before looking over at the still floating boys. Standing he wandered over, sitting on the grass between them. He had a while before they woke up...might as well experiment...


End file.
